Halfway Across the country
by overcrowdedbookshelf
Summary: a destiel one shot (possibly more later) cas is accepted into Yale,
1. Chapter 1

Cas sat down on Dean's bed, his best friend wasn't home yet, but Sam had let him into the apartment without even questioning it. "So…I thought that your parents said you couldn't hang out with someone on a school night." Sam was standing just outside the room. He wasn't allowed in Dean's room unless Dean was there, and then…maybe. Cas shrugged his shoulders and messed with his tie, he hadn't had time to change after school. Cas went to a prep school. The uniforms were suits and ties and Castiel hated it. So did Dean, Dean didn't go to the same school but he just hated all people who were rich snobs. "Yeah, well…" Sam pointed over his shoulder towards the small kitchen, "I'll be doing my homework, welcome yourself to anything." He left and Cas laid back onto Dean's worn comforter. Cas's parents wouldn't get home until five thirty on the dot, and Cas knew that Dean would get to this apartment around four thirty. It gave him an hour to say what he needed to say and walk all the way across town to his father's house in the 'burbs' as Dean liked to call it. he picked his phone out of his jacket pocket and looked at the time, it read 4:15. He didn't have long to wait. He just needed to do this and get it over with. He needed to just suck it up and rip the band aid off.

He didn't want to. Cas truly liked Dean, and that was selling it short. He flipped his phone up above his head, catching it one handed. Dean always said he should drop out of the lame school and join him at high school football. Dean liked anything aggressive. Cas was the complete opposite.

He wouldn't have to worry about that for much longer; soon he'd be gone from Dean…

"What's up Cas?"

Cas shot upward on Dean's bed to find his best friend grinning at him from the doorway. Thankfully he managed not to scream. "I came over to talk to you."

"On a school night?" Dean tossed his pads on the floor next to the closet, "Must be important." He sat down next to Cas and Castiel scooted away from him. He smelled like sweat and dirt and…and Castiel tried to not let his senses get overloaded.

"It is our senior year Dean." Cas said, as if that were reason enough. Dean leaned into him and Cas continued, "I've been excepted into Yale."

Dean's smile faded and he looked down at his hands, covered in dirt and grime, "That's awesome Cas."

It was Cas's turn to look confused, "I thought you wouldn't like the idea of me moving half the country away?"

Dean leaned down and pulled off his shoes and socks. He leaned back onto his bed, closing his eyes in the process, "It's great man, you deserve it. you're ten times smarter than I could ever be."

"I just thought that us being so close friends…"

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Cas copied.

"It's not like we won't ever see each other again. I mean, there's skype. And I could always come visit if you wanted me to. Plus your family is here…"

Cas kept silent. After a few minutes he looked down at Dean, still resting on the bed, "My family has agreed to let me attend Yale on the fact that I will not return home."

Dean instantly shot up, copying Cas from earlier, "What for?"

Cas opened his mouth and shut it again. Dean saw him searching the walls for an answer. "My family has recently learned something about me that they deem unholy and evil."

"Yeah Cas, and I have two heads. You could never be evil." Dean stood up and rummaged though his dresser, "Besides, I can't see a family hurting one another like that man." He came back with a fresh T-shirt and stripped his old one. Cas couldn't keep his eyes off the other boys stomach. Dean saw him staring and turned around to toss the dirty shirt into the hall.

"I thought it best that I tell you my intentions before I left." Cas stood up, he felt too at ease on Dean's bed and he didn't deserve to be comfortable, he was an abomination in the eyes of his family, "My family found out my feelings towards someone they do not approve of."

"That's it? Cas-"

"They found out that I love you Dean Winchester."

Cas stood there, waiting, waiting for Dean to do something. To yell at him, or to hit him, something. But he didn't do anything. Eventually Cas's heart broke a little and he fled Dean's room. Dean heard the front door slam closed and that kicked him into action.

Sam caught him by the kitchen and caught his arm, "Why did Cas run off? Did you finally tell him that you loved him?"


	2. welp, there's more now

**for that one person who told me not to end it there, i'm sorry! here you go. a semi better end...maybe i'll write more ehh**

"What?" Dean looked at Sam like he grew a second head, "Why would you say that?"

"Because you do, come on Dean. You know that I know that you know." he couldn't even begin to come up with a response to that so Dean just threw open the door and chased after Cas.

It's not until he was outside in the cold February weather that he could see Cas and his tan trench coat. "Cas!" Dean pulled his arm and forced his friend to look at him. "Man you can't just say that to someone and not expect them to need a little time to wrap their brain around it."

Cas tilted his head to one side and squinted his eyes at Dean, like he always does when he doesn't understand what's going on. "Why? They're simple words. I love you. Seven letters."

"With a huge meaning Cas." Dean was beginning to shake and he regretted not grabbing his jacket. "Listen man we can continue this conversation in my car while I drive you back home before your parents find out your out on a school night."

"I don't want to be a bother Dean."

"Too late man."

They started to walk back towards the complex parking lot when Cas asked Dean a question, "Have you wrapped your mind around it yet?"

Dean pulled out his keys and swung them around his finger, "I don't know."

"Why not?"

Cas was giving him his stare again and Dean just laughed, "I don't know man. It isn't something that happens automatically. But, if I had to give you an answer right now I'd probably say that there are mechanic shops in whatever town you're going to."

Cas groaned and threw up his hands, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm told you I'm going to be a mechanic you dumbass." He opened his car door and got in without waiting for a response, Cas climbed in on the passenger side.

Cas's face was red and he looked over at Dean with a goofy grin on his face, "And just last week when we were watching that movie with your mother you claimed not to have a heart."

"I'm not admitting to having one now."

"Liar."

"So? What you going to do about it?"

"You seem to have forgotten that year I went to camp." Castiel smiled slightly, like he was unsure it was the right expression.

Dean's face was blank for a little bit, "What does that have to do with anything."

"It was an all boys camp Dean. Force once I'm more experienced than you."

Something stirred in Dean's stomach and his whole body flushed hot. "Oh."


	3. short but cute

**I was going to wait for something more, something longer, then this popped into my head and now i'm smiling like an idiot**

"You know I think you like hurting me."

"Dean come on. I told you we don't have to do this right now." Castiel looked up from his laptop and turned his eyes towards the young man laying on the bed. Dean looked like he was in deep pain. "We could take a break and play halo."

Dean flung his arms out to his sides and opened his eyes, "No, I said I'd do this."

"You don't have to. It would be fine if you didn't want to."

"Well I want to."

Castiel stood up and sat next to Dean, "You have to admit that flying to Yale is cheaper than driving your car."

The shirt Dean's wearing is wrinkled in the back from lying in his bed, Cas reached over and smoothed it down, calming Dean in the process"I need my car."

"There is such a thing as a Taxi."

Dean looked at Cas like he just grew a second head, "Think of all those people that have set in that car before me doing god knows what with who knows what on them. Normally I'm all for sharing the fun but I have a point."

Cas threw his hands in the air and turned away from Dean. "Why must you be so damn picky?"

Cas felt Dean tug on his shoulder and he turned back, still kind of pissed. "Because if I had settled then I wouldn't have you." Castiel couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips and leaned backward when Dean pressed their lips together.


End file.
